


New Changes

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gentle Giantess, Giant/Tiny, Horror, Mystery, Rescue, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: The BLU Engineer was just an ordinary BLU team member, until one day, a machine of his own give him something that he didn't expect, shrinking him at 6 inches after the effect.Then, he was caught by a giantess that appeared out of the middle of nowhere, noticing him and deciding to help him to get back into normal height, before everything gets out of hand.Can they, or can things really get out of hand?





	1. Found

It was an average day for the BLU team until something unusual happened to the BLU Engineer.

He was trying his best to keep himself ready for the RED Spy that invariably comes to him and tries to sap his machines until one of them gave him something that it hadn’t given him for a while.

He has fair skin color, and no hair underneath his hard helmet, along with the color of his eye color, and wearing a light blue shirt underneath his Aegean overalls that he is wearing, with a yellow wrench symbol on the side of his forearms, as he had rolled up sleeves.

Not only that he is wearing a yellow glove with gray tips at the top of the fingers and a gray stripe, and around his waist is a light brown belt, with various pouches on it, yellow knee pads for his knees and light gray flaxen boots.

He watched as his new machine was glitching, worried about what might happen, so, he inched closer to the new machine until it exploded at the right time when he was close, shattering into various pieces and in flames, as the BLU Engineer was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, in a different place, which is the respawning area, he woke up with a jolt, startled that he was killed by one of his machines, only to notice he is in the respawning area, in one piece.

Sighing, he slowly got up to his feet, until feeling a wave of nausea hits him, almost making him fall back over to the ground, feeling a pounding headache and dizziness, feeling like he was on a ride for a long time but hasn’t been able to get back down to the ground, until someone helps him down from the ride.

He hobbled over to something so that he can lay against and leaned against something sturdy, shaking the dizziness out of his head, as the slight ringing noise came out too, leaving him in confusion and slightly sick.

He glanced up at whatever he was leaning against only to be shocked to notice he was leaning against the table’s leg!

Startled, he jolted away from the table’s leg, falling back down on the ground, onto his bottom, scooting away from the enormous table, scared of the fact that something did happen!

Fanatic, he glanced around, only to notice that not only that the table was enormous, but the chairs, the lockers, the favorite wrench that he carries was only half over his size!

Feeling sick again, he only lay on the ground, feeling really small since everything around him is bigger than him, only hoping everything around him is a hallucination that the doctor had put into his drink as an experiment, wishing he is normal sized.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him started to rumble slightly, as he jolted again, getting up from the ground, glancing around to see where that noise is coming from.

Listening closely to the ground, he noticed they felt like footsteps, except bigger and heavier than he expected.

Is it Jurassic Park here now or is a giant Heavy bot coming his way?

Worried, he went underneath the table that he initially noticed when he appeared in the respawning area, he hid behind one of the table’s legs that was near him, (The one that he was leaning against when he felt light-headed.) And peeked around the side, curious about what or whom the creature might be.

But only to his shock, a giantess appeared from the hallway, glancing around as her steel blue eyes scanned the area.

The female is fitly thin, like an acrobat in a circus, and she has tanned almond skin complexion, long brunette hair that is down to the middle of her back to the left-hand side of her temple is dyed with cyan blue dye hidden within the thickness of her hair, and steel blue eye color, with a metallic optic, therefore her hair frequently is wires.

She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

The giantess glanced around for a moment, scanning the area for any BLU team members that might be inside the room waiting for one of the RED team members to come in, as she glanced around.

That’s when her eyes settled on the BLU Engineer’s eyes from behind his goggles, curious at first before surprised to see him standing there, stiff as a statue.

She started walking over to him as he continued to be standing where he is, stiff as a statue as he was out in plain view, unable to move his body since he was terrified to see a giantess standing before him, slowly walking over to him, before kneeling down, looking at him closer.

He couldn’t move a muscle.

He is frozen stiff in his own spot.

As they stared longingly at each other in the eyes, he only could think of ways to, fortunately, escape from the giantess, as she was just staring back at him, looking curious, but, as well as confused.

Suddenly, she started reaching over to him with her right hand, made out of metal to his shock, as he wheeled backward, giving out a startled yelp that she was the first one to move, as he scrambled away from her, which he didn't get far, as she reached down to him, wrapping her entire hand around his small body.

She is gently pinning his legs together as his arms were out on the top, gently colliding into her soft skin, as he was suddenly lifted up from the ground, his stomach clenching in well-founded fear, as he gripped her gentle hand with both of his hands, genuinely terrified to his mind to be suddenly dropped to the ground if the wrong move.

Instead of being placed down on the ground of how he heartily wished, he instead felt the entire body stood up from kneeling down slightly on the ground to typically get a better look of him, and he instantly felt like he was going to absolutely puke, because of the wave of nausea feeling from earlier came back to him, causing him feel dizzy with the area around him spinning around like a ship spiraling down to the ground if he was inside.

He instead was lifted up to her face, slowly turning around by her left hand as he was doing a death grip on her thumb after turning around, trembling slightly in fear that he is being held by a giantess.

Instead of a manic smile that means he is going instantly to be dead, she instead looked worried, as well as concerned, which confused the BLU Engineer, until he was suddenly moved and went into something cloth feeling, that instantly surrounded him like walls as he jolted, startled that he was suddenly moved into a capacious pocket.

He glanced up at the entrance of the cloth walls around him and instantly noticed he was gently placed into a pocket of her sweater, on the sides, and the entrance was too high up for him to reach up to crawl out of his pocket, plus, it will be a leg breaking fall if he had the chance to pop out of her pocket.

“Don’t worry.” she softly spoke, startling him again as he jolted, glancing up at her face. “I’ll keep you safe until you are in better shape to fight again against the RED team.”

He felt genuinely puzzled and was going to politely ask her a social question, when the mighty wave of moral nausea started once more when she instantly started intentionally walking, undoubtedly causing him to feel sick as he fondly imagined himself in a rocking chair when he was small.

Right now, he needs to seek a possible way to get back into average size and to miraculously escape from the giantess at any possible chance he naturally has.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the now tiny BLU Engineer is in the grasp of a giantess RED team member, she decides to talk to him, that puzzled him about her...

The little BLU Engineer continued to be stuck inside the giantess’ capacious pocket, curling close to the bottom of the pocket of the sweater that he is inside, worried to be instantly tossed out of the capacious pocket that he is inside when she instantly starts to run instead of walking normally like how she normally is doing right now.

He feels sick to his stomach as he continued feeling the bottom gently sway back and forth for a few times, as he was curled closer to the nearest corner of the enormous pocket, hoping all of this is over and return to his normal size that he was, back in the BLU base’s respawning area.

As she continued intentionally walking, she naturally headed towards the RED base, as her left hand was gently on top of her left pocket, where she had gently placed the small BLU Engineer inside, when they had first met back at the BLU base, being careful about getting instantly caught by any other BLU team members that might be lurking nearby to strike those who are from the RED base that is nearby the BLU base to get victorious.

She got closer to the RED base, he felt concerned about what could lurk inside the RED base, and what could wait for him inside.

He heard the speakers turned on and the Administrator's familiar voice said, “ _Time is up!_ ”

A gentle sigh came from the giantess as she sighed, making him glance up from glancing down at his hands, curious about what happened, as he is seeing the giantess’ face, looking slightly wistful but slightly glad.

“That’s good.” he overheard her gently whisper, relieved to hear that victory from the Administrator through the speakers.

“I was worried that one of us might win… But I hope this continues throughout the whole week…”

Puzzled at her inaudible reply, he got up slightly from curling close in the corner, and poked his head over the top of the pocket, his hands on the edge of the fabric, glancing up at her with a curious look on his face, as he warned himself not to look down at the ground which is miles and miles away from the air.

She had felt him moving around inside her pocket, so, she glanced down at him, looking curious as he flinched, startled that she had looked down at him when he was moving around inside her pocket.

“Wouldn’t you agree, little one?” she asked, as she gently smiled at him.

He continued being quiet, thinking to himself about why the hell did she felt instantly relieved when they typically had a tie or ran out of time when battling each other?

“Be glad Harry wouldn’t have to clean up bodies from both of the bases,” she added thoughtfully, as she softly chuckled to herself about this “Harry” person.

“He always hates it whenever he has to clean up a whole area that is filled with bodies all by himself. But, usually, I help him out a couple of times.”

“Who the hell is ‘Harry?’” the little BLU Engineer asked gently, presently breaking the ice that was between him and her.

“Ah, so you do talk.” she softly replied her left hand on the side of her capacious pocket, instantly making the little BLU Engineer flinch at the sudden touch of her gentle hand on his front.

“I was a little worried ‘bout you bein’ mute when I first meetcha.”

Wisely deciding this is precisely the right timing, he intentionally tried to get out of her capacious pocket when she instead reached over to him with her right metal hand and gently pinched the back of his shirt, along with his overall straps and hoist him up from inside the capacious pocket, as he instantly felt his stomach once more twisted in genuine fear as he instantly saw the ground was precisely possible inches away from his boots.

“Easy now,” she replied gently as she gently lifted him up to her chest, instantly noticing he looked slightly scared and pale at the same time.

“Just hold still.”

Feeling worried about being dropped to the ground, he frantically thought of a possible way to stop himself from getting instantly dropped to the ground, by grabbing onto her gentle fingers that are gently pinched behind him, until the giantess’ hand gently moved from the side of her capacious pocket, to underneath his boots where if she had inadvertently released the back of his shirt and overall straps, he would instead land into her left hand, instead of the ground.

He felt mightily relieved when she subtly shifted her left hand underneath him, but, really annoyed that he is being lifted up by the back of his shirt along with his overall straps.

Of course, he had been picked up by the BLU Heavy once by the overalls, and he had instantly gotten an overall wedgie from that, but now the shirt along with his overall straps, this is going to be precisely one hell of a wedgie for him if she hasn’t gripped the back of his shirt.

He was carefully lifted up to the giantess’ face, as he curled his body slightly into a small ball as he felt genuinely troubled about what she might do right now, which could be getting eaten by her, until she instead placed him bottom first onto her left hand’s slightly curled palm, naturally making it looks like it is a chair, as she had her thumb right next to him, in case if he feels uncomfortable of falling instantly off her palm, so, he carefully wrapped his right arm around her thumb, feeling more worried now at this position.

“There, this is much better for me to talk to you instead of havin’ to be silent the whole time, tryin’ to understand what you’re sayin’.” she softly spoke, whispering gently to him, as he listened to her, confused about why she is acting like this.

“Well, Ah am sayin’ is, ‘Put me the hell back to mah base and get me back in mah size!’” he fiercely snapped at her, as she looked mildly shocked that he snapped viciously at her.

“Who? Me?” she asked, as she carefully placed her right metal hand on her chest, looking confused about his snap towards her.

“I didn’t do jackshit with your machines. Neither am I going to place you back in your base when there are many other people that can step on you or perhaps do things at you that could possibly hurt you.”

He was going to justly remark something smart ass to her, when he paused, properly understanding what she knows precisely, he could be stepped on a couple of people, grabbed without any warning, and perhaps killed by other RED team members.

And to typically make matters worse, he doesn’t know if the respawning area would instantly detect someone that small to respawn that responsible person until they are precisely about half of the RED Engineer’s considerable size.

“Fair point.” he unanimously agreed, huffing slightly as he glanced away from her, looking slightly annoyed at her and her remark.

She softly chuckled again as he felt embarrassed about his stubbornness, before suddenly moving, as he gripped her thumb, feeling dizzy once more than he was suddenly moved downward, before gently placing him back into his modern facility, gently stroking his side with her left hand without him on her palm.

“And to be fair;” she added as he listened to her, the dizziness disappearing gradually from being in the air, luckily in her gentle hand instead of really in the air.

“You need a bit of rest. You looked like you went on a roller coaster and never able to get off.”

He felt like he couldn’t believe in her with her trust, but, since he is captured and right about his dizziness that he is feeling, he unanimously decides to naturally follow along with her game, until he invariably seeks a possible way to miraculously escape from her before possible things get out of hand for her.

After the tiny BLU Engineer is in her capacious pocket, she willingly entered the RED base, since the RED Soldier does typically do a head count a couple of times to carefully check if everyone is precisely in the room, and as she entered, the Soldier instantly noticed her, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Am I late for somethin’?” she asked gently, gently shrugging her shoulders.

“No, not really,” he responded positively, as the little BLU Engineer listened to their lively conversation. “I was just countin’ heads, that’s all.”

She again shrugged her shoulders and said, “Okay, but, I’m going to be in my room for the rest of the day and I’ll be outside when the upcoming fight starts.”

The Soldier gently nodded his head as if he properly understood her, and she walked away from the group that is just cleaning their formidable weapons from the leftover blood of the BLU team, naturally heading towards the hallway where there were doors with each orange symbol of each team member over it, symbolizing that each of them is the team member’s rooms.

She walked over to the 10th room that has a visible symbol over the door, that is an orange paw print symbol, and gently opened the door that leads to inside the room.

When she willingly entered, the room was legitimately the similar side of the other rooms that the other team members have, including the BLU team, small but sizable for a fair sized bed to fit inside, and a wooden dresser for her to place all of her clothes inside.

She gently closed the door behind her back, as it did a gentle click, and walked over to the dresser, gently pulling out a plush cushion that she has and placed it down on the small table right next to her decent bed, where her plump pillow is precise.

Gently reaching into the same sweater pocket that she had carefully placed the small BLU Engineer inside, she instead gently wrapped her entire hand around the small BLU Engineer, gently pulling him out from inside, instantly noticing he had passed out from all the dizziness that he typically encountered while in her capacious pocket.

‘Poor guy…’ She naturally thought to herself as she gently held him with both gentle hands, gently holding him up to her face as she looked at his body, looking intimately concerned for him at this rare sight of him.

‘He must’ve had a really bad day when he first experienced being shrunken down by a machine after it had exploded…’

She gently placed him down on the silken cushion that she had pulled out of the draw of the wooden wardrobe and left him be, after carefully taking off his tiny yellow hard helmet, gently setting it right next to the plump cushion.

‘Best if I do somethin’ while waitin’ for him to wake back up so that I can teach him how to be… well, small.’ She naturally thought to herself, as she sat down on her decent bed, looking intimately concerned for him.

‘Although I hope that the BLU team wouldn’t notice they are missin’ a BLU Engineer…’

She took off her shoes that she was wearing and placed them in front of the small table, and gently took off her sweater, as she was typically wearing a light blue shirt, that is, in addition, has long sleeves.

She placed her sweater down on a separate table of hers and went back to her bed, sitting back down on it, before gently sighing, gently stretching out her smooth back from being cramped.

The giantess gently placed her gentle hands on her knees when she crossed her legs, gently closing her eyes, before the second pair of arms popped out from the sides of her ribs, underneath her first pair of arms, at the same length of her first pair, gently placing them in front of her body, her gentle fingers gripping each other, as her first fingers were gently touching each other.

The right arm of that second pair was also metal, except the left one.

She was meditating as she just sat there, her eyes gently closed and thinking to herself, as the small BLU Engineer was gently laying on the plush cushion, resting for a bit until they are properly prepared for the next following day to teach him things that he has to be carefully taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the tiny BLU Engineer is awake, he is aware about what the giantess might do to him...

The following day, the tiny BLU Engineer was still laying on the plush pillow that the giantess got for him to lay down on, without unexpectedly moving any parts of his body as he lay peacefully.

As for the giantess, she didn’t budge a single inch from her spot either as she meditated with her eyes gently closed, not even uttering any audible noises either.

After what had seemed to be undoubtedly countless hours, the tiny BLU Engineer finally woke up, slightly groggily from sleeping for a long time, instantly noticing he was inside an unfamiliar room than the hallway that he fondly remembers for the last time before passing out.

Sitting up slightly, he gently rose from the plush pillow that he was carefully placed against, completely taking off the gray lens goggles that he traditionally wears, revealing that he naturally has steel blue eye color, as he had gently placed his right gloved hand on his bald head, looking slightly groggily still.

Confused, he glanced over to the right, to see where he is, but only noticed that he was inside a massive room alright since he is in that condition that he was in after that unexpected explosion, but somewhere where he doesn’t know where the hell he is inside.

Standing up slowly, he got up to his feet, while he had his hard helmet in his right hand as he stood up, wobbling a bit to the side as he stood up, but luckily regained his proper balance before accidentally falling off the cleared table, before naturally feeling like he wasn’t the only one in the unfamiliar room.

He turned over to the massive bed, and to his genuine feeling, there was the giantess, with her eyes gently closed and meditating as she merely sat there, with her gentle hands on her crisscrossed legs, at the kneecaps with her flexible wrists at the top.

(Luckily he didn’t notice the second pair of arms.)

‘Is she asleep?’ He curiously thought to himself, as he stared back at her in much confusion.

‘Well, this might be mah right time to escape…’

After gently putting on his hard helmet, he glanced around for a moment, to look around for anything that he can intentionally create to get down from the cleared table since there is definitely a long way down for him to climb down instead.

But while he was looking around, he didn’t even notice the giantess was awake from her meditation, instantly noticing he was awake too.

“Oh, you’re awake?” a familiar female’s gentle voice suddenly asked him, startling him as he almost jumped 3 inches off the cleared table when he heard the female’s voice asked him.

Immediately whipping around, he instantly noticed that she was awake now, looking curious as he was just standing there, looking like he was instantly caught in the direct action of stealing stealthily something from her pleasant room.

Startled, he was going to back up from her, when he suddenly tripped over the visible edge of the cleared table without immediately noticing and fell instantly, before grabbing the ledge with his right gloved hand, gripping on to it tightly as he was dangling over the edge, looking worriedly down at the ground which was miles up away from his boots.

“Oh, crap!” he instantly heard the giantess exclaimed, before uncrossing her legs from the position that she was in and getting up slightly from the decent bed, as he was frantically holding the visible edge with his right gloved hand.

Immediately before he recognized it, his fingers started slipping as he instantly felt his genuine fear grew instantly, worried about getting instantly dropped to the ground if his fingers released, when he suddenly was incaved with softness and it gently wrapped around his body, as his hand was gripping on the ledge, poking through an opening, before instantly releasing it in startlement when he instantly felt the softness encountered with his body.

Panicking slightly, he was going to squirm out of the narrow place that he was inside, with his knees up to his chest, when he instantly felt the entire gentle place suddenly moved, instantly making him jolt again from the sudden movement, before released, landing on another soft object, except cushioning underneath his considerable weight.

“You have to be careful next time.” the female’s familiar voice softly spoke, as he glanced up at her, looking confused, and slightly startled when he almost killed himself when startled by her suddenly awake.

“You could’ve fallen down to the ground and probably break an ankle or more if I haven’t caught ya just in time before releasing.”

Apparently, she instantly surrounded her entire left hand around him as his right arm was gently poking through the top of her gentle hand, as he gently released from the sudden wrap of her hand, and she gently placed him on top of the soft pillow of her decent bed, where she can talk gently to him without typically having to carefully hold him in her gentle hand around him.

“Are you okay, though?” she asked, sounding worried, as she reached over to him with her right hand, startling him slightly as he jolted from the sudden view of her hand.

“I hope I haven’t injured you during your rescue.”

He stopped himself from moving away from her enormous hand when she said anxiously she was genuinely worried if she had intentionally injured him while she was rescuing him from falling instantly off her cleared table.

“You’re worried about me bein’ hurt?” he curiously asked, subtly shifting a bit in his pillow like seat that he was gently placed on top of.

She gently nodded her head, as she shifted slightly in her seat, before wincing slightly as she instantly felt a cramp from her back.

She leaned down slightly, startling the small BLU Engineer as he jolted, startled that she suddenly moved down to him, as her lustrous hair and wired artfully concealed her face as she winced and whispered gently, “Ow, ow, ow…”

Genuinely worried, he moved up slightly and asked anxiously, “A-Are ya alright ma’am?”

She glanced up slightly at him, with a small smile on her face, as she got up more, wincing softly slightly as she got up.

“It’s okay,” she replied gently, as she had her right hand up. “Just a little cramp.”

Sighing, he sighed gently, in relief that the sudden wince was a cramp instead of something that he didn’t notice earlier when he was kidnapped from the BLU team, but yet he doesn’t feel genuine to believe in her with her trust towards him.

“Err, ma’am?” he reasonably questioned, instantly getting her considerable attention, feeling confused about her confident feelings towards him as he was just in her room without any weapons.

“Why do ya trust me as Ah don’t trust ya with your plans?”

She genuinely thought to herself for a memorable moment, as she had her right hand on her left arm, naturally thinking to herself as the BLU Engineer gazes up at her, looking confused about why.

Why did she want to carefully keep him safe from the BLU team since they are mighty giants compared to him and why did she naturally want to keep him safe from harm when he is in possible harm with the RED team?

“Well,” she instantly began, gently pulling him away from his confused thoughts, as he listened respectfully to her modern thoughts about why.

“Of course I wanted to keep you safe, but, actually, I was concerned about your height.”

She paused again as she instantly noticed he was smaller than the rest of the BLU team and corrected herself; “I typically meant at this size, not at the normal size that you were at.”

Understanding that she wasn’t making fun of his modest size when he was normal, but oddly understanding that he positively hated being made fun of his size, so, he felt genuinely puzzled about why she intentionally altered her gentle words.

“And not only that, I was genuinely worried about how the BLU team might act around you, like for instance, if I carry you in somewhere where you don’t like to be inside, like a shoe, it might kill you or make you bruised,” she adequately explained, as he listened respectfully, curious about what she was explaining about.

“So, I “kidnapped” you,” she quoted liberally with her two fingers.

“From your base to my base, the RED base, where we can ask Dell, the RED Engineer for help about your issue and maybe, just maybe, we can get you back into your size before the Administrator noticed that somethin’s not up with the BLU Engineer.”

“The RED Engineer?” he asked anxiously, sounding worried. “Doesn’t the RED Engineer hate the BLU team?”

“If I explain to him about why I have you in the base,” she replied gently, glancing over at the door that leads out of her room and into the hallway, where she meets the rest of the team members.

“And… I don’t know if I could trust him with you… I have self-confidence over my trusts towards other people. …Not after what happened many years ago.”

Confused, he was going to ask about what awful thing happened instantly years ago, before stopping himself, instantly realizing the question would take it too far for him to ask more about.

“Anyways,” she instantly began, instantly getting the tiny BLU Engineer’s considerable attention from thinking to himself.

“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves since I was quiet the whole time to sneak you into the RED base, but my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen.”

He was silent when she properly introduced herself, but, feeling like he could sincerely believe in her a little, he replied gently to her proper introduction, “Mah name is Francis, Francis Conagher.”

“Seems like “Conagher” is really popular ‘round here,” Stephanie replied gently, as she carefully shifted her considerable weight equally on her legs, as he instantly gripped the sides of the plump pillow that he was gently placed on top of, worried to accidentally fall off the pillow when not getting a grip on the pillow.

“Ah supposed,” Francis replied gently, gently releasing his fierce grip on the plump pillow as she instantly noticed that he looked a bit worried.

Curiously, she was about to reach over to him with both hands when she paused, instantly realizing why he naturally went pale a couple of times when she grabbed him.

“Just a curious question,” she spoke gently, as he glanced up at her with both eyes. “Are you afraid of heights?”

He blinked in considerable confusion when she politely asked the specific question about him, and he replied gently, “Well, this is mah first time bein’ this small, so, Ah’m not that scared of heights, only a little.”

“Alright, because I wasn’t sure when I wanted to pick ya up and I noticed earlier you were pale-faced when I first picked you up,” she explained, as he listened to her as he was getting up slightly from laying back on the pillow.

His conscious thoughts stopped instantly when she said gently she was going to carefully pick him up from the pillow, but stopped because of his concerned condition about heights.

At first, he felt anxious about being in the air again, but relaxed slightly and said, “You may pick me up, but carefully please than last time!”

Gently nodded her head, she carefully reached over to him with both hands, as he naturally felt his stomach twist in worry again as he fondly remembered those mighty hands that snatched him a couple of times.

Instead of grabbing his entire body like last time when they’d first met each other, Stephanie’s hands instead cupped around him after scooping him up from the plump pillow that he was gently placed on top of, as a cupped motion to keep him from falling out of her hands if in a flat hand motion.

At first, he genuinely wanted to yell out to her to stop instantly, when he instead stopped himself as he felt the entire moving platform started to move up, feeling his heart beat faster in well-founded fear as he was moved up, up to her chest as he was anxiously staring eye to eye with her pair of eyes, instantly noticing that her left eye was metallic.

Of course, he hasn’t noticed the metal eye before when he first met her, because of how scared he was when he was first shrunken down to 6 inches after his default machine that exploded without any warning.

Curious about his puzzled, but curious look on his face instead of a terrified look on his face, she asked wonderingly, “What’s wrong?”

“Your left eye,” he replied thoughtfully, as he carefully stood up from sitting down in her hands.

To keep himself from falling forward, he had his right hand on her metal thumb of her right hand, as he thoughtfully stared eye to eye with her, carefully observing her left eye and pondered how it functioned efficiently with her average body than the rest of her body and right arm.

“What’s wrong about my left eye?” Stephanie asked, sounding confused, but, slightly worried since people have been looking judgemental to her.

“Ah didn’t even notice it was metal,” he replied gently, correctly answering her worried question.

Perplexed, she gently shifted him down slightly as she got into her standard position, as the grip of her thumb tightened a bit, as he felt the hand moved down carefully, worried about being dropped, although the both of them are on a bed, he still doesn’t feel right about being dropped again after what happened before.

She carefully moved Francis to her right metal hand as she cautiously moved her left hand up to her metal eye in considerable confusion and gently poked the side, not even wincing from the genuine feeling of the human finger, as she gently stroked it, before sighing gently.

“Well…” she instantly began, before pausing and drifting off, as if she fondly recalled something because of the shaking feeling that he is naturally feeling underneath his feet.

“I just remembered too many things that are too many to remember back then.”

When she said those words, at first, he genuinely wanted to ask another question about why she said that about her past that he asked again which he felt foolish about asking gently about her eye, so, he unanimously decided to typically prevent anything that typically includes about her bionic parts.

“Just forget that Ah asked about that.” he carefully avoided. “But, the real question is that how am Ah gunna survive bein’ this small? I don’t think Ah can do mah machines if Ah was back in the team.”

“Well, that’s one of the things that I was goin’ to do for you is to explain some things about being smaller than us,” she replied gently to his direct question. “And I hope you can remember any of this that I have to explain everythin’ ‘bout it.”

He was silent for a moment when she gently said that, so, he approvingly nodded his head, ready for the lessons about being at 6 inches.

Throughout about half of the day, Stephanie carefully explained a few things about being little, and the good things about it along with the bad things.

She also added little hints about being smaller than the rest of the team members that he could do if he was fit, (which she humbly apologized about her rude remark, and he gratefully accepted it), she carefully explained everything to him as he listened carefully to her, properly understanding every little detail that he needs to understand.

After she was done, he politely asked if he could stay in her room for a while until his height returns after he refixes the machine that he created once to instantly regain his considerable height.

She happily accepted and said she is okay with having a roommate with her and to be really careful with him around so that she wouldn't do any stupid things with him.

Stephanie also loaned him the plush pillow that she had carefully placed for him when he was knocked out and one of the hand stitched blanket that she made for him while she was talking with him.

He also asked her if she has rules about the room, knowing precisely about the BLU Spy whenever he was in his room, which she replied gently she does not have any rules in her room, and he felt slightly relieved he doesn't have to follow every rule that she has to carefully explain to him.

Right now, he has to come up with an economic blueprint for the machine that he created and perhaps another one for an escape plan if necessary if feeling like he is being keenly watched, to properly fix his considerable height and keep an eye out for her suddenly attacking him.

If he survives to be at 6 inches tall around giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> (The comic does not belong to me!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
